


Spiritual Warfare: The Real World (Commercial)

by omniscripts139



Series: Spiritual Warfare: The Book Series [3]
Category: Original Work, Screenplay - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscripts139/pseuds/omniscripts139





	Spiritual Warfare: The Real World (Commercial)

FADE IN:

 

  
INT. SEMI-DARK ROOM - NIGHT 

 

  
ALL SIMULTANEOUSLY

 

  
Abishai an angel of the Lord and Saphirra a demon is  
dressing. 

 

  
ABASHAI (V.O.)  
Angels have been living among us  
since the creation of the  
universe. They all lived in heaven  
until one rebelled. His name was  
Lucifer however we know him as  
Satan.

 

  
SAPHIRRA (V.O.)  
Now, it is the job of The  
Archangel Michael and his team of  
warrior to stop Lucifer and team  
of demons from turning God's  
creation against him there are no  
exception.

 

  
They put on their breastplates. Then their belts. then their  
boots. 

 

  
ABASHAI (V.O.)  
Spiritual warfare takes place  
every day. We my not always  
recognize it or understand it at  
times; however, it is real. It is  
a battle field of the heart, mind,  
and soul. It can have a strong  
influence over your lives.

 

  
SAPHIRRA (V.O.)  
Sara, Nathan her father, and  
Abishai an angel of the Lord must  
learn to trust, fight, and prayer  
through it.

 

  
They walk sternly towards the battlefield as their helmets  
and masks cover their faces. 

 

  
ABASHAI (V.O.)  
Satan is out for blood and his  
fiery darts are aimed at them. The  
problem is how do you fight what  
you cannot see.

 

  
SAPHIRRA (V.O.)  
It is the visible wrestling  
against the invisible.

 

  
With their weapons drawn, They stand in prefect symmetry. 

 

  
ABASHAI (V.O.)  
It's Spiritual Warfare...

 

  
SAPHIRRA (V.O.)  
welcome to The Real World.

 

  
The book title appears. 

 

  
FADE OUT.


End file.
